Vriska and John: A Tour Of John's Room
by Reptile111
Summary: When Vriska is introduced to John's room they decide to watch a movie... on his bed. Surely nothing sexual is to come of it right?


"A- and uh this is my room. This is where I kinda spend most of my time. Chatting with friends or just watching movies." explained John.

"What the hell is that?" asked Vriska.

Veiska pointed to John's white bed in the room. She had never seen something like that. Perhaps humans used those to sleep?

"Oh thats my bed. It's kinda where I sleep." said John.

"You sleep there? Without any sopor slime?" asked Vriska.

"Um... yeah? I think so." said John.

"That sounds pretty shitty. I guess humans are just a little different than trolls huh?" said Vriska.

"From what I can tell just a little. S- so um anyways I have my computer. A chest full of junk. And my closet where I keep all my movies." said John.

"Oh like those Nicholas Cage movie clips you sent me?" asked Vriska.

"Y- yeah. Although I'll have you know Nicholas cage is only half of my collection. The rest are all other movies I like. Most people think they're total shit but I like them." said John.

"They do look kinda shitty, but not terrible. I'd watch one with you if you want." said Vriska smiling.

"R-really?" asked John.

"Yeah we can watch them on your bed." said Vriska.?

"Alright. H- hang on let me get my tv set up." said John.

John walked over to his television and began to get the movie set up. Meanwhile, Vriska hopped up onto his bed and laid back. It was surprsingly comofrtable and nice. She propped herself up against the pillow at the head of the bed and waited for John to play the movie. Unsurprisingly, John fumbled quite a bit with the disc as he tried to put it into the dvd player.

"Hey John do you need some help? Or are you just gonna keep fumbling around with that disk?" sighed Vriska.

"No I've almost got it." said John as he put the disk in the player. "Haha yes I got it in. Take that foul beast known as the dvd player. Crawl back to the desolate wasteland known as the retail store and dig your grave or I shall smite thee once more."

John heroicly pumped his fist in the room before blushing deeply. In that brief moment he had nerded out he had forgotten that Vriska had been sitting there the whole time. He had acted doofy in front of girls before, but he had just met Veiska face to face and had already managed to look like a total nerd. Vriska burst out laughing which made John blush even more.

"Oh John that was the nerdiest thing I think I've ever heard." giggled Vriska.

"Hehe well you know me... always being a doof." said John giving a little smile.

"Heh well thats what I like about you anyways. Trust me John I saw you do a lot during your session. Like a LOT." said Vriska.

"Y- you did? I mean of course you did. I already knew that. Sorry I knew that its just that I forgot about it for a moment. Oh forget it lets just watch the movie." said John.

He sat down on the side of his bed next to Vriska. He gulped and felt his palms get sweaty as he sat next to her. John had no idea how close he was supposed to get to her or anything. He didn't want to somehow make Vriska uncomfortable by making any movements. He decided to just sit there and keep his hands to himself.

Vriska noticed how far apart from her John sat. She rolled her eyes and leaned towards John facing him.

"Jegus John don't you know how this works?" asked Vriska.

"N- no not really. I've never been with a girl like this before. I don't know what I'm supposed to do." said John.

Vriska sighed and took John's arm. John blushed in surprise as Vriska wrapped his arm around her and leaned into his shoulder. Her long hair pressed against John making him even more nervous. However, as he got used to the feel of her head against him he began to get more used to it. Next Vriska moved her arms around his body and pushed her legs close to John's body almost in a hug like manner.

"That's how you're supposed to sit with each other." smiled Vriska.

John couldn't help but smile back. Vriska felt nice and warm up against his body. It was certainly the closest he had been to a girl. She occasionally nuzzled into John making John feel even more tingly and happy. He didn't think he could get any happier than he was now. Not to mention he was watching a Nicholas Cage movie. What could be better than watching a Nic Cage movie with a cute girl? Not a lot that's for sure. Even if this girl had grey skin and orange colorful horns poking out of her black hair.

Those horns. John couldn't help but glue himself to those horns as he watched the movie. He had never seen another troll before, and seeing Vriska's horns was fascinating to him. They looked like they were a little sharp to him, but he didn't know for sure. The orange candy corn looking horn looked tempting to him. John looked down at Vriska to make sure she was focused on the movie. He slowly reached out his index finger and rubbed it on the tip of Vriska's horn.

The horn didn't feel sharp to him at all. The horn actually felt quite soft. Sure it was sturdy, but it certainly wasn't how John imagined it. As he rubbed his finger more over the top Vriska began to tense up. She blushed deeply as she let out a little moan. Quickly, she swatted John's hand from her horn.

"John what the fuck do you think you're doing!" exclaimed Vriska.

"U- uh.. I just wanted to see what your horns felt like." said John.

"John you can't just grab a troll's horns like that. Do you have any idea how sensetive they are?" asked Vriska.

"Well no not really..."

"Look grabbing a trolls horns is fine. Alterian trolls do it all the time in combat. But when you rub the tip like that it stimulates our bodies... it'd be like someone stroking your cock without warning if I had to compare it to something you'd understand." said Vriska.

"Oh my God Vriska I'm so sorry I had no idea. I never meant it as a bold approach or anything. I was just curious that's all." said John.

"No no its fine John. Really I would trust you to trust my horns. I would just appreciate if you told me first. Now that you did it though you may as well keep going." said Vriska.

"Umm ok. If you say so." said John.

He began to rub the tips of Vriska's horns as she lay against him. Vriska shut her mouth to try and stifle back her moans. Her whole body tingled and went numb as her sensetive regions were rubbed. Vriska's breathing picked up, and she let out a quiet moan as she hugged John close to her. John blushed intensely as he did this. Was this like having sex for Vriska or was it just some weird troll culture thing he didn't understand. He assumed the first part since Vriska sure sounded like she was having fun.

"Mmm~ this is nice." said Vriska.

"Umm Vriska? Is this like sex or something?" asked John.

"Yeah it is John. Got a problem with it?" asked Vriska.

John immediately stopped rubbing her horns. He blushed and looked down embaressed.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"Oh shut up John." said Vriska. "Don't be fucking pathetic like Tavros alright? I'm not gonna have you bitch out on me now. You got me going and now you're gonna see what happens when you fuck with me. As in literally fucking with me."

"Wa- wait so we're gonna..."

Vriska moved her legs over John and sat on his lap. She moved her head in towards John's face and looked him in his eyes. She was no more than an inch away from his face.

"And you'd better fucking enjoy this too cause let me tell you something. When I fuck I go all out alright! And I'm sure this is your first time anyways so you better not cum all over me too early ok?" said Vriska.

"But Vriska I've never done this a- and what if I- mfff."

Vriska grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled his face towards hers. She kissed him on the lips deeply before gently pushing him back onto the bed. John's whole face was red from the kiss that Vriska had just given him.

"John just shut the hell up for a little bit." said Vriska as she leaned to whisper in his ear "cause if you don't...I may just use my fangs to bite."

She rubbed her hand along the side of his face and pushed back his hair a little bit. she sat her butt down directly on top of John's already erect cock She felt it get harder and push up against her butt as she sat on in.

"Hard already John? Can't say I blame you. My butt has a way of doing that to people." smirked Vriska.

Vriska just giggled and licked one of her fangs. She felt John's member pulse against her ass as she did it. She could tell every little thing that she was going was getting John hard. And she loved it. But John still had room to get even harder and Vriska knew how she would get that to happen.

Vriska slowly grabbed the sides of her shirt and began to slowly pull her black shirt off. She could feel John's memeber harden against her ass even more now. As she took off her shirt it revealed her dark blue bra which cause John's jaw to drop.

"Hey John?" asked Vriska.

"Y- yeah Vriska?" asked John.

"Can you take off my bra for me please? Actually now that I think about it take or my pants and panties too ok?" said Vriska.

"S- sure I can do that!" said John.

John wasn't going to waiy any longer to see Vriska naked. Her reached around her and grabbed the back of her bra and unclipped it. Vriska pressed his bare breasts against him as she hugged him tightly. John felt a little stupid as his boner pushed into Vriska's stomach in the hug. Vriska only giggled as she felt his cock get harder. She could already tell that John was super excited. He only got more excited as he eagerly pulled off Vriska's blue jeans revealing her dark blue panties.

As he reached to take off Vriska's panties however, Vriska gripped his wrists and made him grope her ass instead.

"Oww. Hey Vriska what was that for?" asked John.

"Oh silly me. I should've mentioned something. If you wanna get me to take my panties off you have to earn it." giggled Vriska.

"Awww Vriska you tease. Nobody likes that j- just take them off." said John beggingly.

"Oh you wanna see my body that badly?" asked Vriska.

Joh nodded his head and Vriska just smiled She pushed him back against the bed and grabbed a hold of his jeans and boxers. She quickly pulled them down to his ankles revealing John's pulsing cock. Vriska blushed turning her cheeks a shade of dark blue. It was even bigger then she thought. Not the biggest she had seen but still. And it eagerly awated her. Vriska knew she couldn't just go right at it with John though. He'd probably cum all over her in 20 seconds if she were to slip his cock into her. No she would have to get John used to things first. She would start with a simple blowjob. Except John was going to lick her clit while she did it. That's tame sex if Vriska ever heard of it.

Vriska turned her self around and moved her hips over John's head. She leaned her head down towards John's dick pressing her boobs against his body. It twitched upwards and got even harder as she grabbed a firm hold of it.

"Hehe wow John. You really got hard for me." said Vriska gently stroking her fingers on it. "But I would be careful if I were you. My fangs might accidently poke you if you make sudden movements."

"Ahh! Vriska wait be careful down there!" said John worried.

"Shut up and pull my panties down John. Will that make you less nervous?"

Vriska began to lick the shaft of John's cock seductively as she felt John slip her panties off. John blushed as he looked up to see Vriska's vagina inches away from his face. Once she knew her Vagina was visible she moved if right towards John's mouth.

"Mmmfffff!~" muffled John.

He felt her soft pussy slip onto his mouth as they quite literally met lip to lip. Vriska felt his cock get extremely hard and she began to lick the tip of his cock. She grabbed his shaft and gently stroked it making it vibrate in her hands.

"You know John I can't start sucking until you give me a little fun. Put your tongue in me... deep. Or else I might just bite.~" said Vriska.

John's eyes widened as he quickly did what Veiska demanded. He slipped his tongue in between the soft lips of her pussy. He stuck his tongue in as deep as he could and began to lick the sides of the walls. Vriska's vagina contracted around his tongue as John licked deeper. Vriska started to moan as John stuck his tongue isnide of her. He twisted it around the walls of and soon she began to feel a tingling down in her clit. She decided to tease John's hard cock even more by not even giving him the blowjob. She simply lay there with her arms weak and off to the side. She was feeling too much stimulation to do anything on John. All she could do was enjoy it.

Her clit began to tingle even more. Vriska's moans got louder as she felt cum build up inside of her. She tried to pull her hips away for a small break but John grabbed her by the sides hard and pulled her back down.

"Please John a-ahhh~ I- I need to take a little br- break~." moaned Vriska.

"You tricked me out of a blowjob. No way I'm going to let you go now. You deserve this Vriska." said John.

"J- john ahhh~." moaned Vriska.

She felt his tongue massage gently against her clit and nearly came as his wet tongue rubbed against it. John pulled her down even harder and Vriska began to curl her fingers and toes as her body stuggled to pull itself away from John's tongue. She had only meant for a little fun from John, but John had gone all the way. Once more she moaned as she attempted to pull her hips away from John's tongue. John squeezed onto her hips tightly and rubbed his tongue in hard. He squeezed her even tighter almost a little rough. Vriska couldn't take it anymore as John massaged her clit with his tongue. She began to pant and moan as the cum built up quickly almost escaping. She let out a gasp as a clear liquid trickled down her legs and into John's mouth as she orgasmed hard. She began to drool as all of her sweet nectar leaked out of her pussy and into John's mouth.

"Oohh John. That was so good.~" moaned Vriska.

John spit up a little as Vriska's vaginal fluid nearly slipped down his throat.

"Yeah maybe for you. What about me Vriska I didn't get anything out of that."

"Hey John?" said Vriska.

"Yeah Vriska?" asked John.

Vriska shoved him against the wall on the wall next to the bed still keeping Joh on the bed. She grabbed his practically throbbing cock and leaned herself in. She put the shaft of his dick in between her soft grey boobs propping his dick upright towards her mouth. John felt his dick threaten to spew cum all over her right there and then.

"Can you shut the fuck up for a little bit while I give you your blowjob?" asked Vriska.

"Uh yeah I guess." said John.

"Oh and you better be rough with me. Squeeze my nipples or pull my hair or something. Stop being a pussy I said I like sex rou- mfff!"

Suddenly John snapped from all of Vriska's teasing. He was sick of her telling him what to do. If she wanted it rough that was exactly what John would do. He grabbed a handful of her hair with one hand and squeezed one of her boobs as hard as he could Vriska gasped out in surprise and began to softly purr.

"Shut shut the hell up and do it already!" snapped John.

"Hehe make me." said Vriska rubbing the tip of his cock.

John squuezed her boob even harder and forecfully pulled her hair. Vriska drooled from how rough John was being with her. She smiled and brought her lips down slowly over his cock, licking from the tip down as she brought her blue lips down the whole shaft of his dick. She gagged a little as his cock touched the back of his throat, but John pulled harder and got her to do it. She began to suck up and down slowly, licking and savoring John's throbbing member. As she did she pushed her breasts tightly against the shaft of John's dick.

John moaned out loudly as he felt his toes curl. Cum built up inside of him alarmingly and he felt like he was going to ejaculate at any time. To his surprise he didn't cum however. Vriska's tight breasts kept his semen from slipping out, and she gripped his cock hard to stop it. Vriska knew how to stop John from cumming just yet. As she sucked she felt John once again rub the tip of her horns. She moaned out from under John and even felt herself getting a little wet from this. She slipped her free hand between the lips of her vagina and slwoly massaged herself as she sucked.

Suddenly, John couldn't take it anymore. The pumping, the sucking, her soft round breasts against his cock. He felt more stimulation and sexual enjoyment then he had his entire life. His body went numb as pleasure filled ecery inch of it, and he felt his semen rocketing through his urethra.

"Ahhh~Vriskaaa~" moaned out John.

His held back load spewed out of his penis and into the mouth of his lover. Vriska felt his dick get slippery as white liquid covered it. She did her best to swallow it, but all her teasing had made John hold back more then she could handle. Her eyes widened as she gagged on his cum. She swallowed a tiny bit before spitting it back up onto John's green bed sheets.

"Aww Vriska look what you've done. I have to clean those you know."

Vriska gasped and coughed as she moved John's cock out of her mouth. She moved herself onto the bed and coughed as she sat up and caught her breath.

"Hehe. What's wrong Vriska? Couldn't swallow it down?' teased John.

"Oh shut up nerd boy. A word gets put to anyone and I'll kill you."

"Hehe good one Vriska. Y- you're kidding right?" asked John.

Vriska only smirked and lay against John's pillow panting. Her long black hair was already in a mess and she was covered in sweat.

"We'll have to do anal next." said Vriska.

"Jesus Vriska. I'm not ready to do that! Besides shouldn't we relax a bit first?" asked John.

"We should rest and watch the reat of this movie. Whats even going on?" asked Vriska.

"Umm. Oh this is a good part. Nic Cage is about to chase down the bad guy." said John.

"Mmm he and his long hair are so dreamy." said Vriska.

"Yeah. I've even got a little man crush on him." said John.

Vriska laughed making John blush.

"What it's true!" said John.

"Hehe. Come here John. We'll massage each other the whole time we watch this." said Vriska.

She grabbed a hold of John's cock woth a grin that showed off her fangs. John smirked back and put two of his fingers in between her vaginal lips. Both of them began to gently massage each other. As they did Vriska jolted up and gasped a little bit.

"What is it?" asked John.

"Oh nothing. Just keep rubbing." said Vriska.

But Vriska knew exactly what had happened. She had used her mind powers to make it feel like her ass was getting penetrated. She drooled a little bit as John began to rub. This was going to feel twice as good now. Hopefully the movie they were watching was long because this was going to be fun.

The End


End file.
